


Or Healthful Play

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [5]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deka Red's a little insulted, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Healthful Play

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was totally Ban's idea, not mine. He _insisted_.

"Um, Marvelous?" 

Luka's voice sounded odd and Marvelous ran up the steps, hand on his mobirates and ready to pounce if the ship had been boarded.

Which it had...but not by the Zangyack, but by Deka Red, last seen months ago holding up a wounded Doggie Kruger. The man was now bouncing around the main cabin, inspecting things and talking a mile a minute.

Marvelous stopped at the top of the steps and stared for a moment, which was long enough for the other man to notice him and bound over with a gigantic grin on his face, looking like nothing as much as one of those "puppy dog" things that Ahim thought were so adorable.

"Captain Marvelous!" He was...loud.

Marvelous asked cautiously, "Did you have a problem with how we're using the Deka powers?"

"Nope! I just wanted to see you."

Luka and Joe and Doc were all watching with obvious enjoyment and Marvelous was so surprised he found himself speechless. The tableau was broken up by Gai wandering in, stopping in his tracks, and getting that starstruck look he got whenever they met a former sentai. "You! You're Ban! Deka Red! You're--"

"That's me," Ban said, his grin getting improbably wider. "I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to Marvelous." Everyone looked at him expectantly and Ban paused, looking around. "Er, alone."

Marvelous tilted his head. "Alone."

"Yeah." Ban grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "This way to your room, yes?"

Marvelous found himself going down the steps toward his quarters without being entirely sure why. Closing the door behind him, he crossed his arms and scowled. "What can't be said in front of my crew?"

"Oh!" Ban's eyes widened. "Nothing like that. I was just a little insulted."

"Huh?"

Grinning again, Ban clapped him on the back. "I've heard from no less than three Reds who've had you in their bed and I hadn't heard from you."

Marvelous had no idea what he was supposed to say to that. "Er..."

"Unless you're really not interested." Ban's face fell.

"It's not that," Marvelous said hastily. 

Ban perked up. "So?"

"I could be persuaded."

"Yeah." Ban looked decidedly less innocent now. "I've been thinking about you." 

Marvelous watched his expressive face, deciding the other man was much more interesting than he'd thought. (Police...not usually his thing. Too close to the military and the Zangyack.) He raised an eyebrow.

Ban circled him, looking intrigued. "Persuaded. Hmm, I can do that. How rough do you like your persuasion?"

Marvelous' breath caught. Was he proposing what it sounded like? It wasn't usually his thing, but...how intriguing. "No blood drawn and not too many bruises. But a little play sounds good."

Ban's grin was less puppy dog and more sexy man. "I can definitely do that. Um," he paused, "we're not going to be interrupted if we get a little loud, are we?"

Marvelous smirked. "Not at all." He pulled out his mobirates and tossed it onto the table.

"Oh good." Another pause and he stepped behind Marvelous again. "So...you're the new prisoner."

Marvelous stood still, waiting.

"A tough customer, they tell me. A pirate."

Now he knew what to do. "Yeah, what of it?"

Ban's voice was in his ear and he was so close, Marvelous could feel his warmth all along his back. "We don't like pirates around here."

"And pirates don't much like cops." 

A hand in his air, yanking his head back a few inches. "But you're in my prison now, so I don't care what you like."

"Go to hell." Marvelous kept his voice steady. "My crew will come for me, you know."

"That's what they always say." Ban's voice was amused now, just a bit dangerous.

Marvelous hid a grin of delight. "Do your worst. I've dealt with cops like you before."

The hand tightened slightly in his hair. "My worst? You have no idea." Ban shoved between his shoulder blades and Marvelous stumbled forward a step, but Ban was already there, pushing down on his shoulders until he knelt on the floor. Ban leaned over, getting into his face. "Even if your crew _are_ coming for you, you've got to stay alive until they get here."

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Oh, I dare whatever I like, because I run this place." Ban stood, unzipping his uniform pants. "Suck me."

"No."

Ban's hand moved incredibly fast, but he was clearly holding back, because the smack hurt just enough to feel good. "I said, suck me."

"And I said no." 

Ban grabbed his chin, forcing his head to tilt back at an uncomfortable angle. "If I kill you, the worst I'll get is a reprimand. So you get one last chance: suck me and get me nice and hard. Or your crew will arrive to find a corpse."

Breathing hard, Marvelous managed a credible glare before Ban shoved his dick in and Marvelous had to concentrate not to gag. Eyes closed in pleasure, he momentarily forgot the game and reached out to grab Ban's hips.

"Hands behind your back," Ban snapped out.

Marvelous managed to not grin because his mouth was full, but he focused on bobbing his head and trying to look sullen. 

Ban grunted and pulled out, grabbing Marvelous' hair again. "Take off your clothing."

Marvelous panted, glaring up. "You fucking bastard."

"In a minute, pirate. Now get naked before I rip the clothing off you and decide to start with a spanking." Ban used his hair to drag him upright.

Spanking was a little more pain than Marvelous was really in the mood for, so he stripped quickly, tossing the clothing to the side.

"On the bed." Ban glanced around, grabbing a jar. 

It wasn't the product Marvelous might have chosen, but it wasn't a bad enough choice to be worth breaking character, so he climbed on the bed, letting Ban arrange him on hands and knees. Ban took the opportunity to grope him and Marvelous gasped for breath, head hanging down, feeling exposed.

Ban knelt beside him on the bed. There was a clink and a pair of handcuffs dangled in front of his eyes. Marvelous couldn't help the flinch, which had nothing to do with bedroom games, but before he could decide what to do, the handcuffs were tossed aside. "We don't need to use those," Ban said. "Because you're going to do what I say, right?"

"Damn you," Marvelous breathed, closing his eyes for a moment in relief.

"I may be damned, but not before I've fucked you," Ban said.

The first finger went in barely slippery and Marvelous groaned at the pleasure/pain.

"Yeah, make those noises for me," Ban said. It was debatable whether either of them was still in character at that point, but they were too far gone to care.

* * *

Sprawled on the bed, pleasantly sore, Marvelous rolled over and grinned at Ban, who was happily hogging most of the pillow. "I have to admit, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to be so good at that."

"Oh, I'm not normally." Ban shrugged. "I'm better at being the criminal. But it seemed silly to waste the opportunity to play cop to your pirate, so I just channeled Hoji and figured out what he would do."

"Hoji?"

"Deka Blue."

"Ah, your Blue." Marvelous nodded. "I understand."

"I thought you would." Ban sighed happily. "Blues."

"Oh yeah."

\--end--


End file.
